


Assorted Short Writings and Drabbles (Teen rated)

by SprucePines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 20,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprucePines/pseuds/SprucePines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of my various shorter writings and drabbles, non-explicit, collected under one banner. Please feel free to comment if you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. School Dance

Dipper had no idea what the heck he was doing there. He'd spent the past hour and a half holding up this particular bit of wall and watching as his sister and the rest of their school had a good time.

His being there was all Mabel's doing. She'd insisted for the last two weeks, despite his protestations. Nothing he could think to say--he didn't dance, he didn't have a date--could sway her. So in the end, there he stood, wishing he could dissolve into the bricks behind him.

"Dipper!"

He winced as he heard Mabel call his name, looking up to see her bounding toward him.

"Dipper, what are you doing all the way over here?"

"Just waiting for this night to end so I can go home."

"What? Why? "

"Mabel, we've been over this at least three times a day for the last two weeks. I. Don't. Dance."

Mabel planted her fists onto her hips and pouted at him. "Wanna bet?" she said, taking hold of his wrists and dragging him out onto the gymnasium floor.

"No--Mabel--Don't--I don't--Mabel!"

"I didn't make you come just to see you waste the night away, you wallflower."

With an exasperated sigh, Dipper relented. _One dance_ , he reckoned. _I'll get one dance in, then she can finally leave me alone._

As the twins reached the dance floor, &dra's "Taking Over Midnight" ended. The DJ's voice came over the speakers: "Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's time to get up close and personal with your dates because it is slow dance time."

Dipper's eyes widened. _Oh no. No no no._ He looked at his sister like a deer caught in headlights.

Mabel just smiled. "Come on, Dip. You heard the DJ."

"But--But I--"

"Don't worry, broski. Alpha twin to the rescue. Just follow my lead." She guided Dipper's left hand onto her torso and took hold of his right as "Wonderful Tonight" by Eric Clapton began playing.

_It's late in the evening...she's wondering what clothes to wear_

Dipper's eyes were glued to Mabel's feet as he attempted to follow her lead. Fortunately for him, she took it slow, guiding Dipper through a simple motion, taking him in a lazy circle around the floor.

_And then she asked me, "Do I look alright?"_

Gradually Dipper found that he, in fact, could follow along fairly easily. As his confidence grew, Mabel let him take the lead, happy that Dipper was finally loosening up a bit.

_We go to a party and everyone turns to see...this beautiful lady who's walking around with me_

As they continued to slowly spin around the dance floor, Mabel looked at her brother with a smile. Dipper couldn't help but return it. Despite what he had said, he was starting to feel glad he had come along.

_And then I tell her, as I turn out the light..._

Mabel wrapped her arms around Dipper and nestled her head on his shoulder.

_I said, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight"_


	2. Defiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This piece was something of an experiment, an attempt to convey a story through nothing but dialogue.

"Where do you think you're going, kid?"

"Away from here."

"I don't think so."

"I don't care what you think, Grunkle Stan."

"Need I remind you that you two are still under my care?"

"We'll be back later, but right now we need some time away."

"And you think I'm gonna just let the two of you go off together, after what I saw you doing?"

"I don't care what you do, but if you think we're going to stay under this roof right now you're sadly mistaken."

"No, Dipper, you're the one who's mistaken."

"Grunkle Stan, I'm only going to say this once: please step away from the door."

"And I'm only going to say _this_ once: Mabel, attic, and _you_ , Soos' break room. Now."

"No."

"What?!"

"I said no, Grunkle Stan. Now out of our way. We'll be back later after we've all calmed down."

"If you go out that door, you might as well stay out because I'll not have anything unnatural under this roof."

"Unnatural? Unnatural?! Take a look around, there's very little that's 'natural' under your roof."

"You know what I mean, Dipper."

"...We'll be back."

"Kid, come back here. Kid? KID! ... Ah, jeez, kid..."


	3. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at a party with friends, a game of Spin the Bottle results in the obvious.

Dipper wasn't sure why he agreed to go to the party. Well, actually, that wasn't true; he knew exactly why. If he hadn't, Mabel would have hemmed and hawed and he would have ended up going regardless. By agreeing almost right away, he not only avoided the arguments (which he would have lost anyway) but also made his sister happy (which he had to admit was a pretty good incentive to agree). It wasn't a very big party, just a small gathering put on by one of Mabel's friends. Nadine, he thought her name was. There were a half dozen others there besides the twins, though Dipper wasn't very familiar with them.

It had started simply enough. They had ordered pizza and had sat around eating and having some drinks while laughing at a couple of bad movies. They had acted like a pack of hyenas when they all cried out, "You are tearing me apart, Lisa!" during _The Room_. During _Manos: The Hands of Fate_ , he and Mabel looked at each other when The Master made his first appearance. They had met a certain witch once who wore a very similar looking robe. After the pizza had been eaten and the movies were put away, they sat around chatting and finishing the last of the drinks.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, you know what we should play?" one of Mabel's other friends, Jan, asked. Dipper was pretty sure she was Nadine's roommate. Everyone glanced to one another, shrugging. In answer, the girl took an empty liquor bottle and laid it lengthwise on the table. A round of groaning answered her.

"Spin the bottle?" Bill, the only other male in the room, asked. "What are we, eight?"

"Oh, come on!" Jan said. "It could be fun. Besides..." She leaned to her side and placed her chin on Nadine's shoulder. "There _are_ more girls than boys here."

Bill almost choked on his drink, which was met with a round of giggles. He looked to Dipper. Dipper considered for a moment. It might have been the alcohol talking to him, but he didn't think the possibility of having to kiss another guy was enough of a deterrent. "Sure, why not?" he said.

With a cheer, Jan placed her hand on the bottle. "Okay, here's the rule. No matter who it lands on, you have to kiss for at least five seconds."

Bill blanched at that. "What? No way!"

"Dude," Dipper said, "It's just a kiss. But no pictures or video, and under no circumstances does this leave the room."

A few of the girls responded with a chorus of "Awwwwww." Jan, however, held her hand up. "No, that's reasonable."

With a sigh, Bill nodded and Jan spun. It came to land on Bill's girlfriend, Susan. Susan put her face in her hands. "Oh, why did I think this was a good idea?"

Bill put his hand on her back. "It's alright, babe. We all agreed this won't leave the room, right?"

Susan looked at him. "You just wanna see me kiss another girl, you horn dog."

"Hey, come on," Jan said, leaning over the table at her. "Lean over here and pucker up."

Resigned, Susan leaned over and puckered her lips tightly. Jan shook her head and gently kissed Susan. Gradually, Susan relaxed her lips and returned the kiss. As soon as the rest of them had counted to five, though, she pulled away and sat back down. Jan shrugged and returned to her place.

"Oh, come on, don't be mad, Suze," Bill said. Susan simply reached for the bottle and spun it. Round and round it went before landing on Dipper. The girls laughed while Bill groaned.

With a satisfied smirk, Susan leaned over the table and waggled her finger in a "over here" gesture. Dipper gave Bill an apologetic look before leaning in for the kiss. Susan's lips gently moved over his while he tried not to get _too_ into the kiss. He didn't really want to get on Bill's bad side. Just as the count hit five, he felt her tongue graze his lips before they pulled away. She grinned at him knowingly as she sat back down.

"Okay," Bill said, "call me crazy, but that was actually kinda hot." As everyone laughed, Dipper took the bottle and gave it a good spin.

It landed on Bill.

The room erupted in laughter.

Bill shook his head in disbelief. "It's just not my night, is it?" he said with a laugh.

The girls all began to chant, "Go, go, go, go." Dipper glanced over at his sister. She was laughing along with the others, but they both knew this wouldn't exactly be his first same-sex kiss. Maybe his first one with another human, but they both remembered Mermando.

"Come on, Bill," Dipper said. "Let's get it over with."

Hesitantly, Bill leaned over the table. Dipper placed his hands on Bill's shoulders to try and steady him. "Hey, don't forget, your girlfriend just kissed these lips."

Somehow, that seemed to help Bill steady himself. He nodded and they leaned forward. Dipper's experience in kissing other guys was limited to Mermando, but he thought that Bill was actually a pretty good kisser. _What? Why am I even thinking this? I_ must _be drunk._

They lingered a little longer than the count of five, and when they pulled away the girls launched in a chorus of catcalls. As the two boys sat back down, he looked at Bill, who was suddenly averting his gaze. _Oh man, have I made him question himself?_ Looking over at Mabel, she looked like she had really gotten into watching them kiss.

Bill spun the bottle next, which landed on Nadine. Nadine's turn landed on another girl, Louise.

When Louise spun the bottle, it landed on Mabel. By now, everyone had loosened up, so the two girls didn't hesitate. They brought their mouths together and Mabel even cupped Louise's face in her hands as they kissed. Dipper suddenly felt something stirring inside him. He hadn't thought of his sister as anything but that, but here she was giving another person a kiss. He had to admit, she looked like she'd be a great kisser.

As Mabel and Louise sat back down, Mabel glanced at him. She had an odd look in her eyes. It was almost as if she had enjoyed showing off for him. Reaching for the bottle, she gave it a hard spin.

It landed on Dipper.

The room suddenly grew very quiet.

Dipper turned to his twin. They both had the same thought. _Are you sure?_ Dipper gulped and he and Mabel slowly leaned toward each other. Taking a deep breath, he brought his lips into contact with hers. Mabel's hand quickly found its way to his cheek while his grasped her elbow. As the kiss deepened, they heard the room gasp.

"Oh my God, they're really kissing," one of the other girls said.

The count was forgotten by this point. Mabel's lips parted slightly and her tongue prodded at Dipper's mouth. Without even thinking, he allowed her entrance. They both shuddered in pleasure as their tongues met. His hand snaked up her arm and caressed the back of her neck. Her own hand slipped down and gripped his flannel shirt. For the two of them, the room had melted away. Right now, there was just the two of them, together in this moment.

After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled away and the room fell back into place. Gradually, the twins realized what they had actually done. And what's more, they had done it in front of an audience. Their eyes widened and they turned to look at their friends.

Everyone was still looking at them, agape. At least one girl had their hands in their lap. Jan and Nadine looked as if they had their hands in _each other's_ laps.

It was Bill who broke the silence. "That was actually really hot."


	4. Secret Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure, the wedding scene in "Separation" was really nothing more than a rewriting of this short piece. Here is the original version.

"Nervous?"

"Eheh...A little, yeah." Not only nervous, but a little uncomfortable in his rented tuxedo.

"A case of nerves is common, but not to worry, my son," the pastor assured Dipper. "I..am a bit surprised you have so few witnesses. And, ah, no family."

Dipper chuckled. "Well, our families are across the country right now and couldn't make the trip."

"I understand," the pastor said. "May they rejoice in this happy day from afar."

Before Dipper could say another word, the organist began playing "Here Comes the Bride." Turning away from the pastor, he gazed down the aisle as his bride-to-be slowly made her way towards him. His heart swelled with her every step. She was a vision of loveliness. She had made the dress herself, decorating the silk skirt with everything from shooting stars to dinosaurs to pets and farm animals.

As she stepped besides Dipper, he lifted her veil. As her beaming face came into view, his heart practically exploded in his chest.

His bride-to-be.

The love of his life.

His sister.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in front of God and these witnesses to celebrate the union of Dipper and Mabel in holy matrimony."

"YEAH!" Grenda's voice echoed through the sanctuary. Dipper and Mabel turned to see her standing up, fists pumping into the air. "DO IT! MARRY THOSE CUTIES!"

Mabel laughed. "Calm down, Grenda. We _are_ in a church."

"Oh, sorry," Grenda said, sitting back down next to Candy Chiu.

The pastor cleared his throat before continuing. "I am told that you have written your own vows. Dipper?"

Dipper reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, he read out loud: "My sweet Mabel. Lady Mabelton. Mabes. You've been a part of my life for as long as I can remember. You're my best friend and constant companion. Each day, the love I feel for you grows by leaps and bounds. I can't imagine living my life without you in it. In the future, I will look back on this day and proclaim it to be one of the happiest of my life. And I owe it all to you, Mabel. I love you so much, Mabel." Pocketing the note again, he reached for her hand and slid a ring onto her finger.

Mabel beamed, her eyes watering. "Beautiful," the pastor said. "And now the bride. Mabel?"

Mabel took a deep breath to compose herself. "Dipper. Lord Dippingsauce. He who would rather be named 'Tyrone.'" She giggled while Dipper grimaced. "The day you asked me to marry you, I thought that was the best day of my life. But I was wrong. Because standing here with you, making this dream a reality, _this_ is the best day of my life. Thank you, Dipper. Thank you for being the best friend I could ever ask for. I love you." With that, she took his hand and placed an identical ring on his finger.

"I suppose this is just a formality," the pastor said, "but if there be anyone with just cause why these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

In answer, Grenda stood up again. "HURRY UP AND MARRY THEM, PASTOR MAN!"

"Grenda, please sit back down," Candy said. "You are embarrassing us."

As Grenda resumed her seat, the pastor cleared his throat. "Well, then, with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Smiling from ear to ear, Dipper and Mabel embraced and kissed, eliciting applause from Grenda and Candy. Pulling away from the kiss, the pastor gestured for them to turn and face their trusted friends.

"May I please present Mr. and Mrs. Dipper and Mabel Pines."you have written your own vows.hiu.s pumping into the air. r and Mabel in holy matrimony. from shooting stars to


	5. Camping Trip

"Dipper," Mabel said, "why are we going on a camping trip _now_ of all times? Summer's nearly over."

"Exactly. Summer's almost over, which means we'll be packing up and heading back home soon."

"Shyeah, but we've been out here in the woods practically all the time."

"I know, it's just," Dipper paused and readjusted his pack, "It's almost always us dealing with the crazy stuff in Gravity Falls. And when it's not that, we're with Grunkle Stan, Soos, or Wendy and her friends. I just thought it'd be nice to get out and spend some quiet time alone for once."

Mabel looked at her brother. "Oh, Dipper, that's so sweet," she gushed. She trudged on past her twin, pumping her fist in the air. "Mystery Twins, onward!"

Dipper simply stood and watched as she came up on a fork in the path. She stopped and looked down both directions, her raised fist faltering. He chuckled. "We go left," he said.

Mabel turned on her heel and continued marching down the left hand path, fist back in the air. "Onward!" she cried.

Dipper let Mabel lead, providing directions as needed as the path began to slope upwards. Eventually, they came out through the trees to a small open area by a cliff. Setting their packs down, Mabel carefully approached the edge to get her bearings. There was something about this place that seemed familiar. Glancing down, she saw an old disused railroad bridge and the memory came back to her.

"Dipper, is this--?"

"Yeah, this is where we were chased by Gideon and his giant robot." He knelt down to his pack and began pulling out the pieces to the tent frame. "Back towards the beginning of this summer, I decided to revisit a bunch of the places we were at that first summer. When I got up here, I saw the view and thought this would be a perfect camping spot."

"I gotta hand it to you, Dip, you were right. So where else did you go?"

"Well, I stopped by to see the Manotaurs. They actually started listening to BABBA since I was there. I stopped by the mini golf course, but didn't go in. Didn't wanna have to try and fight the Lilliputtians on my own. Let's see, I visited the Dusk 2 Dawn and said hello to Ma and Pa Duskerton."

"Wait, and they didn't do anything creepy to you, like turn you into a display of Smile Dip or anything?"

"Well, they were about to, until I reminded them who I was." He shifted uncomfortably as he snapped two pieces of the frame together. "...And then they made me do the Lamby Lamby Dance for them again to prove who I was."

Mabel cackled. "Did they make you wear the costume and everything?"

Dipper sighed. "Yes."

Mabel doubled over in laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said. "Come on and lend me a hand, then we can have dinner."

*****

Once the tent was set up, Dipper started a campfire. They roasted hotdogs for dinner, followed by s'mores for dessert. As the fire dwindled to embers, they watched the sunset. Once the last sliver passed below the horizon, Dipper took a bottle of water out of his pack to douse the embers while Mabel packed away the remains of their meal.

Unfortunately, Dipper hadn't quite anticipated the drop in temperature. A northerly wind brought chilly air with it, causing the pair to shiver. They quickly worked to finish their tasks before retreating to the relative safety of the tent.

Mabel wrapped her arms around herself. "Brrr," she said, "it's almost as cold as a witch's you-know-what out there."

"I'm sorry, Mabel, I hadn't counted on this. And we can't just pack everything and head back. We'll have to brave it for the night."

"It's okay, I guess we'll just have to keep each other warm."

Dipper felt his heart beat a little too hard when he heard that, though he wasn't sure why. She was right. They could zip their sleeping bags together and share their body heat. So why was he feeling so weird about that? It was just he and his sister, close together...like very close together...almost like...

"Hellooooo? Ground Control to Major Dip?"

Dipper shook his head to clear his mind of the mental image he had had. "Sorry, my mind wandered a bit." Avoiding looking directly at Mabel's face, he unzipped their sleeping bags and laid them atop each other before zipping them up to form one large bag.

"Right, so how should we, um, arrange ourselves?"

Mabel thought for a brief moment. "Well, you could lay behind me and wrap your arms around me. It'll be like a blanket inside a blanket. Blanket-ception!"

The image of him spooning his sister popped into his mind. Fine enough in theory, but what if he couldn't stop himself from getting excited and it pressed against her. How would he explain _that_?

"Um, actually, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh, why not?"

"Um, well I--I mean--and you--what if I--"

"Dipper, you're stammering. Watch out or you'll start eating your shirt again."

Dipper snapped back to attention. "I haven't done that in years!"

Mabel laughed. "OK, Lord Dippingsauce, why don't _I_ be the big spoon, then."

 _Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem,_ he thought. He nodded and they clambered into the bag. Mabel shuffled herself up against Dipper and curled her arms around his waist. When he felt the softness of her breasts press into his back, Dipper realized that he'd traded one uncomfortable situation for another. _Oh, no, bad idea._ But too late to do anything about it as he began to blush.

"Dip? You alright? You got real tense all of a sudden."

"Sorry, Mabel, I just...I mean..."

She giggled. "Dork." She gently squeezed him closer, burying her nose in his hair. "But you're _my_ dork," she whispered, giving the top of his head a quick smooch.

Dipper turned his head around slightly to try and catch a peek at Mabel, to try and figure out what she meant by that. In the dark, though, her face was a mystery. "Mabel?" he asked.

"Good night, Dipper," she sighed, settling herself and drifting to sleep, leaving Dipper to reflect alone.

He laid there, his sister's arms wrapped around his midsection, replaying Mabel's words in his head. _You're_ my _dork._ What did she mean?

He sighed and looked down at her hands on his stomach, her fingers laced together. He placed his own hands over hers, hugging them to himself slightly. He'd worry about this in the morning.

"Good night, Mabel," he said, and let sleep envelope him.


	6. Patterns

There they were again. How many times has it been now? Close to a dozen, he was sure.

Dipper sighed in exasperation at what greeted him as he entered the bathroom. Sitting on the counter were Mabel's...her...he couldn't even build up the nerve to even _think_ the word "panties." Nonetheless, there they were, sitting for anyone and everyone coming into the bathroom to see. Granted, this one was shared by just the twins, but still.

_Mabel, why do you keep doing this?_

He looked at the panties. They were pink, with words printed on them. That disturbed him, the idea of his sister wearing something on her lower regions with words on them. He couldn't help but imagine other guys either sneaking a peak up her skirt to see what was written on her bum. Or Mabel finding a boyfriend and that boy gaining access to that precious part of her. Oddly, that last thought disturbed him more than the idea of creepers. Creepers, he could physically deal with, but a boyfriend? Alone with Mabel in her bedroom? Getting acquainted with each other's most secret places?

Dipper shook his head to derail this train of thought. _You're totally over-thinking this, Dipper,_ he tells himself. There wasn't any indication that Mabel was actually seeing anybody. But if there wasn't a boy (or a girl for that matter, Dipper conceded) for her to show these off to, why did she have them in the first place?

He looked at the panties again. At the moment, they were laid out so only the words "With You" were on display, but he knew that the full message was "Party With You," one word per line. This wasn't the first time this particular pair was left behind. Before that was a purple pair with the phrase "Expert In Love" and before that, a white pair proclaiming "I Am Woman." And before that...

Dipper furrowed his brow as he picked them up off the counter. Before that, she left "Party With You." And before that was "Expert In Love." And before that, "I Am Woman."

And the cycle continued back twice more.

He shook his head again. _Once again, Dipper my boy, you are over-thinking this. So Mabel's wearing the same three pairs of panties over and over again in the same order. It's not like you haven't done that with certain shirts._

Except that, now that Dipper _was_ thinking back on it, all three pairs of panties were folded in such a way so only part of the message was visible. And this pair was always laid out to say "With You."

He thought back to yesterday. That pair was laid out much the same, with only the bottom two words being seen: "In Love." But the day before that, the pair was the other way around, with the top two lines visible: "I Am."

"I Am."

"In Love."

"With You."

The panties fell to the floor as the full message played in his head.

I am in love with you.

_But does that mean that Mabel--?_

"Finally figured it out? Man, it took you long enough."

Dipper snapped out of his thoughts and looked into the mirror to see his twin sister looking at him with a satisfied smile on her face. He whirled around to face her directly. "You mean this was all for me?"

"Who else? We're the only ones who use this bathroom, so it seemed as good a place as any. I knew you'd catch on eventually."

"But you...you're in love with me?"

Mabel stepped up and gently "baap"ed his shoulder. "The one and only, bro-stoyevsky."

"But I'm...I mean we're..." he said, starting to wildly gesticulate with his hands.

Mabel placed her hands on Dipper's, slowly bringing them to a halt. "I know, Dip. And I also know how I feel. And _this_ is how I feel." She leaned in and kissed Dipper. He instinctively tensed as their lips came together. As the kiss lingered, though, he realized that not only wasn't this so bad, it actually felt natural, felt right. He closed his eyes and gently began kissing his sister back, tasting her cherry lip gloss. He closed his fingers around her hands and they stood there like that, oblivious to everything but each other.

Gently, Mabel pulled back and broke the kiss. Dipper stood there, eyes closed and lips still moving, for a few seconds before reality set in and he opened his eyes. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Dipper broke into a small grin. "So..."he said, brushing her knuckles with his thumb, "I guess we're...a thing now?"

Mabel smiled. "We are most definitely a thing now. But come on, you need to finish getting ready. I'll make us some breakfast while you shower." She turned and walked towards the hallway. As she reached the door frame, she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Oh, and just in case you were wondering, bro?" With that she flipped her skirt up, giving Dipper a full view of her behind, clad in a new pair of red panties, with a message of its own for him.

"All For You"

Mabel skipped out of the room, leaving a very shell shocked Dipper in her wake.


	7. NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I was sent a writing prompt that was simply "NSFW," my brain thought of two ways to interpret it. This is one of them. And yes, I'm aware that this is going in the Teen rated collection. Trust me.

"Alright, people," Stan said as he entered the gift shop, "here's what we need done around the shack today: Wendy, I need you to organize things in here."

"So not happening," Wendy said.

"Soos, I need you to repaint the letters on the roof."

"Consider it done, Mr. Pines."

"Mabel, you take these flyers into town and hang them up. Hammer and nails are on the porch."

"You got it, Grunkle Stan."

"And Dipper, I want you to get the ladder and check the smoke detectors around the Shack."

"You got it--wait, we have smoke detectors?" Dipper asked.

"I've put a lot into this place, you think I'm gonna risk a fire?" Stan answered. "I don't think they've been checked since 1982, though."

“Um, okay.”

“Ladder’s in the storage closet, and so are some new batteries.”

Dipper went to the closet and opened the door. He took one look at the ladder and frowned. If he were a betting boy, he would have wagered the ladder was older than Stan. The wooden slats were all warped, the metal braces looked like they were nothing but rust, and the legs looked like termites had been at them for years.

“Uh, Grunkle Stan, are you sure this ladder is safe?”

Stan came up behind Dipper and looked at the ladder. “What are ya talkin’ about? Of course it’s safe.”

Dipper narrowed his eyes at his great uncle. “Don’t look at me like that, kid. I’m tellin’ ya, it’s perfectly safe.” He patted the side of the ladder, which creaked loudly and spewed out puffs of dust from about a dozen small holes.

“Grunkle Stan?” Mabel’s voice called out as she came into the hallway, hammer in hand. “Is this hammer safe?” She gave the hammer a shake. The head wobbled back and forth like gelatin.

“Sheesh, what are you kids, OSHA?” Stan asked. “For the last time, they’re perfectly safe.”

*********

That evening, everyone sat around the living room of the Mystery Shack. The newest episode of Tiger Fist was on. Dipper and Mabel were having a hard time paying attention through their discomfort, though. Mabel’s right foot was sitting in a bowl of ice after the hammer head snapped off on her first swing and landed on it. She had had to limp back to the Shack on her own.

The ladder had managed to hold up until Dipper reached for the first smoke detector. At that point, the legs virtually disintegrated and he fell onto his left arm, which was now wrapped in a splint. They took turns shooting Stan withering glares.

Stan sighed in exasperation. “How many times do I need to say ‘I’m sorry?’”

“We wouldn’t be so mad if you’d actually take us to a doctor,” Dipper said.

“I don’t run right to the nearest quack for every scrape or splinter. Just keep your foot and arm immobile overnight. If the swelling gets worse, or you can’t move your arm, we’ll see the doc, okay?”

Dipper and Mabel shared a look, and begrudgingly nodded their heads. “Okay, Grunkle Stan,” Mabel said, “but no matter what, tomorrow you buy all new tools.”


	8. Mabe-zilla

“And…there!” Mabel said as she put the final cardboard box into position. “Thanks for helping me out with this, Dip.”

“No problem, Mabel,” her twin said, brushing off his hands, “but why did you want to set up a model of 1930s era Manhattan, made of cardboard, up in the attic?” He looked at his sister. _Uh oh_ , he thought. She was giving him one of _those_ looks. “Mabel? What have you got going on in that brain of yours?”

“Ka-chow!” she cried, shining a flashlight directly into his eyes, blinding him with pink light.

When his vision returned, he found himself standing in the middle of a cardboard Central Park. Looking up, he saw his sister towering over him. “ _This_ is why, bro-phistopheles,” her voice boomed. He covered his ears.

“Where did you get that crystal? We destroyed the one Gideon stole from us!”

“Would you believe Grunkle Stan’s been using one as a paperweight?” Mabel asked, keeping her voice down a bit. “He won’t miss it for one afternoon.”

“Turn me back, Mabel. I mean it.”

“Relax, Dipper. I promise I’ll re-grow you after we finish playing. I might even give you that millimeter I have on you.”

Dipper considered a moment. “You promise?”

Mabel held up her hand, keeping the other in plain view. “If I’m lying, may I be forced into marrying Gideon.”

“Well…” Dipper sighed, “Alright. What are we playing that needs me to be tiny?”

“King Kong,” Mabel said simply.

Dipper stared blankly for a moment. “What?”

“You heard me. I’ll be King Kong, and you,” Mabel pulled out a red sequined Darbie doll dress from inside her sweater sleeve, “will be Fay Wray.”

Dipper’s eyes widened. “No way, Mabel. You are not putting me in a dress!”

“I’ll tell you what, Dip. If I can’t catch you, I can’t make you wear this. I’ve give you a thirty second head start.”

She closed her eyes and began counting. Dipper immediately spun on his heel and ran towards Madison Avenue, turning what would be northeast. He knew exactly where Mabel intended to take him and wasn’t going to go anywhere near that place.

He only hoped he’d be able to put enough distance in just 30 seconds. He was suddenly thankful they hadn’t gone for scale as he passed the edge of Central Park and ducked inside the nearest cardboard building.

As soon as he closed the door, he heard his sister’s voice boom out “Thirty! Ready or not, here I come, bro-bro.” He crouched down and tried to slow his breathing, hoping against hope that she wouldn’t hear him.

The floor shook as her footsteps came closer to his hiding spot. Mabel’s voice rang out in a bizarre sing-song: “I wonder where my bro has gone. A bro,a bro, a bro-ham, ohhh.” Risking a peek through the door, he saw his gigantic twin to the west, near Morningside Park. She was looking through a few of the buildings there. Looking back towards Central Park, he spotted the shaft of the flashlight poking up like a skyscraper.

_Yes! She left it back there._

Cautiously, he slid out the door, keeping an eye on Mabel as he made his way back towards the flashlight. With a deep breath, he made a break for it.

“Aha!” Mabel suddenly cried, causing Dipper to skid to a halt. His sister quickly came up to him and smiled triumphantly. “I knew if I left the flashlight out you’d take the bait.”

Dipper had to admit, she got him fair and square. “Okay, Mabel. Give me the dress. But I’ll only put it on over my clothes; I’m not changing into it.”

Still smiling widely, Mabel hands her brother the dress. As he attempted to wriggle his way into it, she couldn’t help but giggle at the image. Tiny Dipper Pines, struggling to put a Darbie dress on over his normal clothes.

After several seconds of grunting and pulling, he managed to pull the dress on. He looked down at himself. “I look like an idiot.”

“No, you don’t, Dipper,” Mabel reassured him. “Maybe you do look a little silly with the dress on over your own clothes. But you know, I think you could really rock a dress, bro-o’-mine.”

“Well, come on,” he said, “let’s get this over with.”

With a hearty laugh, Mabel reached down and picked her brother up. Suddenly, she let out a loud roar and pounded her chest with her free hand before kicking the nearest cardboard building.

“Uh, Mabel,” Dipper said, “King Kong didn’t knock over buildings.”

“Well, then I’m Mabe-zilla!” She continued her assault on cardboard Manhattan, punching and kicking every piece of cardboard they passed as they approached the cardboard Empire State Building, which was really just Soos’ ladder with some cardboard taped to the sides. As they crossed Central Park, Mabel reached down and grabbed the flashlight, tucking it in the waistband of her skirt.

With another roar, she began climbing the Empire State Building, swatting at nonexistent biplanes. As she reached the peak, she straddled her leg over and sat on the top, beating her chest and roaring.

Dipper simply hung on for the ride, thankful that he didn’t get motion sick. When he sensed his sister winding down, he looked up at her. “So are we done?” he asked.

“Not quite,” she answered. “There’s still one more thing. Call it my way of thanking you for going along with this. Look down.”

Dipper did as he was told. He noticed that one of the nearby cardboard buildings just underneath them didn’t have a roof. On the attic floor inside there was a gelatin cup. Taking the flashlight, Mabel spun the crystal around and turned it on, shining blue light on the cup, which grew to be as tall as Mabel.

“Happy landing,” Mabel said, releasing him over the gelatin. As he fell, he saw as Mabel spun the crystal around again and shone it on herself as she leapt into the air. Now about the same size, the twins both fell onto the gelatin, laughing as they bounced. The flashlight landed nearby, rolling towards them. They leapt as high as they could to avoid it, barely missing it as it rolled past and against the edge of the cup.

“Admit it, Dip,” Mabel said, “this was worth it.”

“Let’s just hope Grunkle Stan doesn’t notice the crystal missing.”


	9. Office

Mabel wasn’t entirely sure what to expect as she rode up the elevator. “The Girl from Ipanema” was playing over the speaker. Why was it always “The Girl from Ipanema?” she thought. What was it about that song that made it the perfect muzak song?

The elevator dinged, announcing that she’d reached her destination. The doors parted and she stepped out. She was met with a group of suits walking past, half of them chatting on Bluetooth headsets, the other half tapping furiously on their smartphones.

“Um, excuse me,” she said, though none of them paid her any attention. “Fine,” she muttered under her breath as they walked on, “forget you guys, then.”

She only had two ways to choose from. So she decided to go right, away from the people who walked past her. Striding down the hall, she came on a large room filled with cubicles. She was reasonably sure her brother was inside one of them, but wasn’t sure which one it actually was.

She weighed her options. She could try and stop another of the suits, but they were all focused on their tasks like the yuppies they were pretending to be. She could go cube by cube until she found him, but that could take forever. That left option C…

“DIPPER!” she shouted. Instantly, heads poked up from cubicles like so many prairie dogs. They all turned to look at the strange lady, dressed in a bright blue sweater and orange skirt.

“Mabel?” came a familiar voice about halfway down the floor. Soon, her brother was weaving his way through the cubicles and up to her.

 _Wow, Dipper actually looks pretty sharp in a suit,_ she thought.

“Mabel, what are you doing here?” Dipper asked as he reached her.

“I just thought I might surprise you at work, maybe take you out to lunch? Besides, aren’t you happy to see me?”

“Of course I am,” he said quickly taking her in an embrace. “I’m just surprised you just showed up out of the blue like this.”

The smell of his cologne hit her nostrils. _Wow, Dipper finally learned not to fear the shower,_ she thought. _He actually smells…good. Like really good. Like she could suddenly see herself… Whoa, whoa, hold up Mabel Grabel. Where is that coming from?_

She gently pulled away from the hug, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable. _It’s just that you haven’t seen Dip in so long. Yeah, that’s all it is._

“So, you up for lunch?” she asked.

“What? Oh! Yeah, let me just shut down my workstation. I’ll be right back.”

He turned and walked away. Her eyes automatically drifted down to her brother’s backside. _Yeah, he looks damn good in that suit._

She was mentally kicking herself for imagining ripping it off of him as he returned and they took the elevator back down.


	10. Roller Disco

“Alright everybody,” the DJ announced, “it’s dance time, so grab your partners!”

Mabel gasped. “Come on, Dipper!” she cried, grabbing his hand.

“Mabel, wait!” Dipper said. “I haven’t gotten the laces tied yet.”

“Oh, you…here.” Mabel knelt down and quickly tied Dipper’s skates before standing and taking his hands again. She pulled him to his feet and rolled the both of them onto the rink floor just as “Sway” by Michael Buble started playing.

_When marimba rhythms start to play_

_Dance with me, make me sway._

Dipper indeed was swaying, though that was because he was so unsteady on his skates. _How does Mabel do it?_ he thought. _How does she just take to these things so quickly?_ He wished he had half the ability she had.

He watched his sister as she swung the two of them around the floor. She glided along like she was born to do it. The mirrorball spinning overhead bounced little pinpricks of light on all the dancers, the glitter powder making Mabel truly sparkle. Dipper stood mesmerized, simply letting himself be pulled along.

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

Dipper stopped short, letting Mabel pirouette away. What was this he was feeling right now? He wasn’t sure, but he liked it. And he wanted to keep it going.

He rolled back up to Mabel, taking hold of her hands and spinning the pair of them around and around. He looked into her eyes and she into his. He found he wanted this moment to last, to dance with Mabel forever.

She collapsed into his arms as the song ended.

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now._

Mabel pulled him close and they embraced. Before either of them knew what was happening, their faces drifted closer and closer…


	11. Funk

Mabel heard the door close and Dipper’s backpack drop to the floor. She glanced at her watch. Not yet four o’clock. Without turning her head to look at her brother, she called out, “So? How’d it go?”

She felt her brother slump on to the couch. _Uh oh,_ she thought. She turned to look at Dipper. His head was tilted up against the back of his couch, his hands covering his face.

“Ohh,” she said, instantly regretting having asked.

“She said no,” Dipper said. “Well, that’s not exactly what she said. Her exact words were that she wouldn’t be caught dead with a nerd like me.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Dip.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. She could feel him trembling. He wasn’t taking this well at all.

“What am I doing wrong, Mabel? You make it look so easy.”

“Trust me, bro, it’s not as easy as it looks.”

“But you’ve had far better luck than I have. Cindy makes four rejections. And how many girls have I asked?”

“Four,” Mabel said, knowing the answer full well.

“So what am I doing wrong? Am I asking the wrong girls? Is it me?”

“No!” she said. “Of course it’s not you. How can you even think something like that?”

“I’m just afraid, Mabel. What if…what if no one ever says yes?”

Mabel’s heart ached for her brother. She wrapped her arms around Dipper and laid her head on his shoulder.

“Dipper, you’re the bomb. Cindy and those other girls don’t know you half as well as I do. They’re crazy for turning you down.”

“But what if—“

“Don’t worry, Dip. No matter what, you’ll always have me.”

After a long moment, she felt his head lean down and rest atop hers. His arms slipped around her and hugged her close.

“Thanks, Mabes.”


	12. Awkward First Kisses

“So,” Dipper said, “how…do we do this?”

Mabel averted her gaze. “I, uh, I don’t know.”

Her brother stared at her. “You don’t know? What about all your boyfriends and crushes?”

“We never made it this far,” she admitted sheepishly. “But what about you and Mermando? Come on, that had to count, right?”

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “That doesn’t count. That was reverse mouth-to-mouth. I was trying to save his life, remember, not make out with him.”

“So…neither of us have kissed before.”

“I guess not,” Dipper said. “So what do we do?”

“Well,” she said, “I guess we just lean in and see what happens?”

Dipper nodded. He gulped down the last of his trepidation and, licking his lips, puckered them up and leaned in.

Mabel stared as her twin brother came closer and broke into laughter. He paused and furrowed his brow, which only made Mabel laugh harder.

“I’m—I’m sorry, Dip,” she gasped, “but take a look at yourself.” She reached for her purse, took out her compact mirror, and held it up for Dipper to see his reflection. He looked like he was making a “duck lips” face, only sillier.

Even he couldn’t stop himself from snorting in laughter. “Okay, I see your point.” They sat and giggled for a moment until they both calmed back down. He felt Mabel’s hand rest atop his and turned to face her. Closing her eyes, she slowly leaned in and pressed her lips to his. She lingered for just a moment before pulling away. She opened her eyes and looked at him, blushing slightly.

Dipper licked his lips and tasted her watermelon lip gloss. A small grin curled his lips and he laughed softly. He gently placed his hand on his sister’s cheek and brought their lips together again. Mabel sighed at their contact. He held the kiss for what felt like forever, finding himself savoring the taste of her lip gloss, wondering what other flavors she had.

Finally, he broke the kiss and sat back. He looked to his twin and asked, “Well?”

Mabel pondered for a moment, even going so far as to place her finger to her chin in an exaggerated pose. “I don’t know what it is,” she said. “But when I kiss you, it’s like I’m kissing…my brother.”


	13. Discomfort

“I’m back,” Mabel said as she strode through the door of the Mystery Shack. She glanced around the gift shop and noticed only Dipper sitting behind the counter. “Where is everybody?”

Dipper shifted on the stool. “Grunkle Stan’s in town, stocking up on canned meat and cola. Soos had to go home to fix something of Abuelita’s. And Wendy asked for the afternoon off.”

A smirk crept onto Mabel’s face. “Re-he-he-heeally? So it’s just the two of us?” she asked.

Dipper instantly knew what she had in mind. “Yes, Mabel. And I know what you’re thinking. The Shack’s still open, so no fooling around.”

Mabel pouted. “Aw, you’re no fun.”

He shifted in his seat again. “I just don’t want to get caught. There’ll be plenty of time later after Stan’s gone to sleep.”

Mabel sighed. “I guess you’re right.” She set about rearranging some of the overpriced merchandise when she saw her brother shift for a third time. “Hey, Dip. What’s the matter?”

Dipper froze and stared at her. “What? What do you mean?” To Mabel, he looked like he’d just been caught doing something he shouldn’t.

“You keep fidgeting. Is something wrong with the stool?”

He averted his eyes. “Uh, no, the stool’s fine.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

Dipper chuckled nervously. “I don’t really know how to say this…”

A mental light bulb clicked. “Say no more, _mi bro amore._ I know what’s going on.”

“Huh?” Dipper turned to look at his twin. “You do?”

“You bruised your butt, didn’t you?”

“What?”

“Your butt’s bruised and it’s making sitting down uncomfortable. I have some lotion in my purse. I can rub some on your bruise for you.”

Dipper’s hands came up defensively. “No, no, no, that’s not it, Mabel.”

“It’s not?” Her brother shook his head. “Then what’s the problem?”

Dipper hesitated. “Promise you won’t laugh?”

“Cross my heart,” she said, making the motion as she did.

“Well…I maybe, kinda...” He paused for a long moment before quickly saying, “Shavedmypubes.”

“You what?”

“I shaved my…you know…” He gestured towards his groin.

“Oh. Why’d you decide to do that?”

He shrugged. “I dunno. I was browsing the net a couple days ago and stumbled on a site talking about ‘manscaping.’”

Mabel could barely suppress a laugh. “Hey, you promised,” Dipper said.

“I’m sorry, but I never thought I’d hear you say ‘manscaping.’ Say it again.”

He sighed. “Anyway…I was reading for a bit and…I don’t know, it sounded interesting so I thought I might give it a try.”

“So you’re completely shaven down there?”

“Yeah, and it’s gotten a bit irritated.”

Mabel clapped her hands, startling Dipper. “Alright,” she said, reaching into her purse. A moment later, her hand came out holding a tube of lotion, a big smile on her face. “Drop ‘em, Dip. We can’t have you chafing on the job.”


	14. Strip Poker (Mystery Kids Crossover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper, Norman Babcock, and Raz Aquato are playing strip poker. Or rather, Dipper is TRYING to play. The others are being...sneaky.

“Alright,” Norman said, casting a sideways glance to Razputin. “I’ll see your t-shirt and raise you…my pants.”

Dipper frowned as he looked across the table at the two boys. He looked down at what he was still wearing. Despite his deepest hopes, additional articles had not magically materialized onto him. All he had left to bet, besides his t-shirt, were his underpants. If he lost this hand, not only would he lose the game, he’d be completely nude.

*A few hours earlier*

“Read ‘em and weep, suckers!” Stan said, slamming a straight flush onto the table. Dipper, Razputin, Dipper, and Mabel all threw their cards down, groaning.

“That’s twenty-seven in a row,” Dipper said. “How do you do it, Grunkle Stan?”

“Skill, kid. You wanna run against a card shark like your Grunkle Stan, you gotta bring your ‘A’ game.”

As he began sweeping up his winnings, Mabel glanced up at the clock. “Grunkle Stan, it’s time to go to Candy’s.”

“Okay, honey, go take your sleeping bag to the car and I’ll be right there. Don’t wait up for me, kids. I’ll be stopping at the supermarket on the way home.”

Stan and Mabel both rose and left the kitchen, leaving the three boys alone. A couple minutes later, they heard Stan’s car roar to life. As the sound died away down the road, Dipper gathered up the cards and began to shuffle the deck.

“Poker’s getting kinda boring,” Raz said.

“Well, now that Grunkle Stan’s gone maybe we can have a little more fun.”

“Actually,” Norman said, a tiny grin curling his lips, “I’ve got an idea that could make the game more fun.”

“What’s that?” Dipper asked.

“How about we up the ante and play strip poker?”

Dipper’s hands jerked, sending the deck of cards spilling across the tabletop. “Uh…I don’t think that’s such a good idea. What if Stan comes home early?”

“Come on, Dip,” Raz said, sporting a grin of his own. “Wouldn’t you like to see either or both of us…naked?” He punctuated the last word with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Dipper looked between the two boys. “Well…okay.” Both Norman and Raz fist-pumped the air, but they froze mid-pump when Dipper added, “But no cheating.”

The two boys exchanged a look. Dipper thought he caught a mischievous gleam in their eyes, but they both turned back to face him and agreed. “No cheating.”

*Now*

“Come on, Dip,” Raz taunted, he and Norman still nearly fully clothed. “Call or fold?”

Dipper looked at his hand, two pairs of 3s and 5s. He found himself wishing, not for the first time since they’d started, that he’d folded before betting started. Still, he couldn’t shake the feeling that they were up to something. “You guys promise you’re not cheating?”

“We swear,” Norman said. Dipper was about to glance at his hand again when he spotted Norman’s eyes look up, over his shoulder. His brow furrowed slightly and he snuck a glance at Razputin. The young psychic had a hand in his pocket, almost like he was handling something inside.

Dipper looked at Norman. “Is there something behind me, Norman?”

Norman’s eyes widened a little. “Huh?” Dipper felt a flash of satisfaction.

“You were looking over my shoulder a second ago. Is there something…or some _one_ …there?”

Norman began to chuckle nervously. “Nooo…? What could there possibly be behind you?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Dipper said. “Maybe the floating apparition of a vengeful, colonial-era girl who was executed for witchcraft? Just a guess.”

Dipper watched with satisfaction as Norman began to blush. Beside the medium, Raz began to snicker.

Dipper turned his attention to the Psychonaut. “And what about you, Raz?”

“What?” Raz asked. “What about me?”

“You got something important in your pocket?”

Raz’s eyes narrowed. “What?”

“I seem to have misplaced the key that President Trembley gave me. You wouldn’t happen to be using it to enhance your clairvoyance, would you?”

“Uh…no.”

There was a long pause as Dipper looked at his friends.

“You guys are aware that I can summon an army of zombies, stoppable only by singing in perfect three-part harmony, right? And there are only two of you.”

Norman and Razputin licked their lips and glanced at one another. Without a word, they both laid their cards on the table. Dipper grunted a laugh and began to clean up the cards.

“You know,” he said as he rose from his seat, “if you guys wanted to get me naked, we have the attic all to ourselves tonight.”

And with that, he turned and walked out of the room, not bothering to take back his clothes.


	15. Hints

He started with the hugs, first by making them more frequent, then by extending them little by little. Later, he began adding tiny kisses on the top of her head. Not every time, but enough to tease their true meaning.

Or so he thought. Mabel remained no different from the increased attention.

For Christmas, Dipper made a point to hang a sprig of mistletoe near Mabel’s room. He waited for the right time to “bump” into her underneath, but she just laughed it off, settling for giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Still, it felt really nice.

When Valentine’s Day came, he “accidentally” bought an extra box of chocolates and offered one of them to Mabel. She happily took the box from him, but only gave him her typically chipper “Thanks, bro-bro,” before starting to devour the sweets.

During the summer months, he studied knitting in secret, working until the wee hours of the morning to knit a sweater for Mabel’s birthday. He even went so far as to add the image of the two of the holding hands. He almost included some tiny hearts, but thought that might attract the wrong kind of attention from everyone else. Still, he was sure she would get the hint, but all she did was give him a big bear hug and thank him. She did wear it for the rest of the day, though.

He tried leaning into her a bit whenever they sat together on the couch.

He started choosing romances for movie night.

He left specific books lying around his room for her to spot, like A Game of Thrones and Flowers in the Attic.

And yet, nothing.

After that, he couldn’t think of anything else to try. All that was left was to come right out and say it. And so he stood in front of his sister’s door and gently knocked.

“Who is it?” Mabel asked from inside.

“It’s me, Mabes.”

A moment later, the door swung open to reveal Mabel, smiling wide. “What’s up, bro-cup?”

“Uh, you got a minute? Can I come in?”

She sidestepped, making a grand flourish with her hand. “Come on in.” Dipper crossed the threshold and stepped to the center of the room.

“So what’s up?” she asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Now that he was actually here, his nerve was beginning to fail him. _Pull it together, Dipper. You can do this._

He cleared his throat. “Well, I just wanted to say that…well, Mabel…I…I kinda…like you.”

“Aw,” Mabel said. “I already knew that, but it’s really sweet to hear you say so. I like you, too.”

He shook his head. “No, you don’t understand, Mabel. I… _like_ like you.”

“I know, Dip,” she said. “You just said so.”

“No, not that kind of like. I mean I… _really…like_ …you.”

“And I… _really…like…_ you…too. Is this William Shatner Impersonation Day or something?”

“No, I mean, when I look at you I get these thoughts and these feelings. And they’re good feelings! I like feeling this way and I just want to share everything with you, you know?”

“Mmm…no, not following you.”

“I mean, when I look at you and I see you smile, like you are right now, I just want to…kiss you.”

Mabel remained unfazed. “Well, I am adorable.”

Dipper sighed. “But it’s not just kissing. There are other things that I’d like to do with you.”

“Oh? Such as?”

“Um, well, hugging for one.” He began to blush.

“Mm-hmm?” she said with a smile.

“A-and kissing.”

“You already said that, bro-ski.”

“And well…you know…”

“Nooo, I don’t know, Dipper. You’ll have to be specific.”

Dipper was fairly certain that his face was beet red at that moment. He stammered a bit, resorting to making a loop with the thumb and forefinger of one hand and repeatedly inserting and removing the forefinger of the other through it.

“I wanna…love…you. I’m not sure how much more specific I can get, Mabel.”

“Dip?” Mabel asked.

“Huh? Yeah?”

“What am I wearing right now?”

He took a look at his sister before answering. “You’re wearing the sweater I made for your birthday.”

Mabel shook her head. “Nope. That one’s draped over the chair behind you. See for yourself.”

He turned his head and, sure enough, there was another, identical sweater. He turned to face his sister again.

“Now look close and tell me what’s different about this one.”

Dipper was very confused, but he did as he was told. He saw himself and his sister, holding hands, just like he had made his gift, surrounded by tiny hearts—

Tiny hearts?

If his face wasn’t beet red before, it certainly was now. “You knew?”

Mabel simply giggled. That was answer enough. “Since when?”

“Well, I began to suspect it when you started kissing my head when we hugged, but Christmas clinched it.”

“You mean you kept me trying all this time and you didn’t say anything?”

She laughed. “I wanted to see how far you were willing to go before you came right out and said it. Now come on, what do you _really_ want to do with me?”

 _Come right out and say it? Alright._ “I want to have sex with you, Mabel.”

Mabel began to clap her hands. “There you go! That wasn’t so hard, right?” She stood and faced her brother, wrapping her arms around his neck. “But before we get to the sex, how about you buy a girl dinner first.”


	16. Little Surprises

The sound of the door slamming shut roused Dipper from his nap. Groggy, he looked to the apartment door where he saw his sister, Mabel, leaning back with the heels of her hands against her eyes. She let out a long exasperated sigh before kicking her shoes off.

“Bad day at work?” Dipper asked.

“The worst!” Mabel cried as she dropped her purse on the floor by her shoes. “First, two of the cashiers no showed. Then it seemed like the whole town went shopping for groceries at the same time. We only had six of our twenty-four registers open so it was a constant line of customers all day long. My breaks and lunch were late and my manager tried to talk me into staying longer.”

“Ouch!”

“I’m just glad I’m home and can relax.”

Dipper sat up and waved her over. “Here, let me give you a massage.”

“Really? You wanna give me a massage?”

He waved his hand faster. “I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to. Besides, you look like you really need it.”

Smiling, Mabel crossed the floor to the couch and sat on the floor between Dipper’s legs. He placed his fingers along the nape of her neck and with gentle, even pressure, ran them down her neck and over her shoulders and then back up, easing the muscles into relaxing.

“Man, you’ve got a few bad knots built up.” He selected one above her right shoulder blade and began gently kneading it with his thumbs.

Mabel closed her eyes and began to hum softly at his ministrations. As Dipper felt the muscles loosen their tension, he slid his fingers to the next knot. Mabel tilted her head to allow him better access. He gently brushed her hair aside and resumed the massage.

As he finished working out the tension, he began running the fingers of one hand through her locks. Moments later, his other hand joined the first, weaving between her soft follicles. Idly, he took it all up in one hand and divided it into three strands and began lacing them one over the other.

“Dipper,” Mabel said, surprised, “are you braiding my hair?”

“Hm?” he asked before realizing what he was doing. “Oh!” He was glad her back was turned so she couldn’t see his cheeks burning. “Um…yeah.”

“When’d you learn to braid? And for that matter, why?”

“Well…I know you like braiding your hair, but you’re usually stuck doing it alone. I thought, maybe I could help out, so I watched a few videos on YouTube. And I, uh…may have also gone to the beauty supply store and asked for some help in practicing.”

“Oh my gosh, that’s so cute! My little brother learning how to braid his big sister’s hair.”

Dipper paused in his braiding. “You’re only older than me by five minutes. And besides…” He extended a finger and gently stroked the edge of Mabel’s ear. “We’re not just siblings. Why wouldn’t I want to learn how to braid my best girl’s hair?”

“Thank you, Dipper. You have no idea how happy this makes me. I’m gonna give you the biggest hug when you’re done.”

“Don’t get your hopes up just yet. I can’t promise it’ll be any good.”

“So what? I don’t care. I’m still gonna love it, because you did it.”

Dipper grinned down at his twin before resuming his work, eager to see her reaction.


	17. Stargazing

“And that one right there is called Cassiopeia.”

“What’s the story behind that one?”

“She was the husband of King Cepheus. She bragged that she and her daughter, Andromeda, were more beautiful than the sea nymphs. The nymphs complained to Poseidon, who sent a monster to the land. The king and queen offered Andromeda as a sacrifice, but Perseus appeared and saved the day.”

“Oh, you mean when he rode in on Pegasus and turned the Kraken to stone with Medusa’s head?”

“Well, the movie borrowed the Kraken from Norse mythology, but otherwise yes.”

Mabel’s eyes scanned the night sky. “Hey, where’s Orion?”

“Summer’s not really the time of year to see him on the Northern Hemisphere. He’s far easier to see in winter.”

She pouted. “Poo. I wanted to show I knew at least one constellation.”

Dipper laughed. “Well, you still can.”

“I can?”

“Yep. Find Ursa Major. Should be easy.”

Mabel stared at her brother as if she were a deer in headlights. She looked up at the stars for a few moments, but this was more Dipper’s thing.

“I’ll give you a hint,” she heard her brother say. She looked at him as he lifted the bangs of his hair up, exposing his birthmark. Mabel furrowed her brow in thought for a moment before she realized what he meant. Her eyes darted back up and sure enough, she saw it: The Big Dipper.

_Okay…time to put that brain of yours to work, Mabel._

She looked around the Big Dipper, knowing the answer had to be close by. She spotted a set of three stars near the cup. _Those stars and the Dipper almost look like…_ A big grin broke out on her face. She jabbed a finger straight up. “There it is!” she cried.

“See?” Dipper said, smiling. “I knew you could find that one.”

“And that’s not the only one. I can find the Little Dipper, too.”

“Show me.”

Without a word, Mabel’s hand shot out and cupped Dipper’s crotch.

“Right there. Though I don’t think it’s gonna be little much longer.”


	18. Cosplay

As Dipper and Mabel stepped through the doorway into the hotel, they glanced around them at all the people milling about and all the costumes on display. A pair of Gokus passed by them on their way out the door. At the counter, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars were checking into their room. Across the mezzanine, Iron Man and Batman were both making it rain play money while people snapped pictures. The twins both adjusted their blond wigs and continued.

Immediately, a con-goer caught sight of them, her eyes widening. “Whoa!” she cried. “Those are great costumes!”

“Thanks,” Mabel said, glancing down at her outfit: a black tube top, below which she wore a set of gray coveralls, the arms tied into a knot around her waist. Inside the knot, she had a small silver monkey wrench tucked away.

“Did you make those yourselves?”

“Some of it,” she said as she looked over Dipper’s costume: black slacks and shirt, over which he wore a deep red overcoat. “We had some help on a couple of pieces.”

“Like what?”

With a smirk, Dipper tugged the white glove off of his right hand to reveal thin metal covering the skin of his hand.

“No way! You even did Ed’s automail?”

“That’s not all,” Dipper said as he pressed a small release switch. A split second later, a rubber blade sprang out of the sleeve above his hand.

“Wow! Who made that for you?”

“A friend of ours,” Dipper said. “He’s a real handyman. He made this thing in about a week. We’re actually supposed to meet him here. You haven’t seen an Alphonse walking around the hotel, have you?”

“I’m not sure if it’s the one you’re looking for, but I saw someone in line at registration.”

“Great, thanks,” Dipper said. “We were just about to head that way.”

“Hey, before you go, can I get a picture of the two of you? I don’t think I’ve seen a better Ed and Winry.”

“Sure!” Mabel said. The twins each struck poses, Dipper with his hands clapped in front of him, Mabel with wrench in hand, replicating Rosie the Riveter.

Their new fan quickly snapped a few photos, then looked up at them. “Can I get you to maybe hug each other?”

Dipper arched an eyebrow. “Uh, sure.” The twins readjusted their positions. Mabel wrapped her arms around Dipper’s chest while he draped his left arm over her shoulder, his right hand up in a victory pose.

Again, the photographer snapped some pictures. “Wow, you guys really look like you make a cute couple. Can I get one of you guys kissing?”

The twins’ eyes widened in shock. “Kissing?” Dipper asked.

“Ed and Winry are my favorite couple. I think it’d be really sweet.”

Dipper swallowed and glanced at his sister. _Didn’t really think about this when we chose these costumes, did we, Mabel_? he thought. She looked back at him and simply shrugged her shoulders. _Well, it_ is _just a kiss._

Keeping their pose, Dipper turned his head and leaned in towards the corner of Mabel’s mouth, but she surprised him by turning her head towards him. Before either of them knew what had happened, their lips came together. Unable to suddenly jerk back without causing a scene, they had no choice but to hold the pose while their photo was taken.

Mercifully, she got the shot she was after and happily said her thanks. The twins broke the kiss and mumbled “You’re welcome,” before taking their leave and hurriedly walking down the hall. They rounded the first corner and then paused with their backs against the wall. Neither one of them looked at the other for what seemed like an eternity.

At last, Mabel found the courage to speak. “Um, that was actually a pretty nice kiss, Dip.”

He swallowed, not sure if he should be honest or not. Honestly won out. “I…think so, too.”

There was another stretch of silence. “Dip, do you think it’s weird of me that I actually liked it?”

Dipper considered before answering. “Maybe…but you wouldn’t be the only weird one.”

“Is it…bad…that I kind of want to kiss you again?”

Dipper finally turned to look at his twin. He saw a trace of fear in her eyes and knew that she must see the same fear in his. “Maybe…but you’re not alone in that, either.” Gradually, their faces drifted closer…closer…their lips only centimeters away from each other when…

“DUDES!”

In an instant, the twins stood bolt upright and looked down the hall to see a suit of armor stride towards them. After a moment to calm their pounding hearts, Dipper spoke. “Hey, Soos.”

The suit of armor lifted the visor of the helmet to reveal the smiling face of their friend. “Hey, you guys made it.” A touch of concern crossed his face. “You dudes alright? You look like you just ran a marathon.”

“Oh, we’re fine,” Mabel blurted.

“Okay then. Hey, can I get a picture of the two of you?”

“Of course you can, Soos,” Dipper said. The twins quickly adopted their action poses again for their friend. Soos snapped away with his camera before furrowing his brow.

“Something wrong, Soos?” Mabel asked.

Soos seemed to be mentally debating something. “This is gonna sound super weird, but I don’t want you to get mad at me.”

“Why would we get mad at you?” Mabel said.

“Well, you two dudes actually look really cute as Ed and Winry. I almost want to ask for a picture of you guys kissing. Weird, right?”


	19. Trick or Treating

“You what?” Dipper asked.

“You heard me,” Mabel replied. “It’s Halloween in a few days, and you know what that means.”

“You still want to go trick or treating?”

“Of course! Don’t you?”

“It’s not a question of wanting. Mabel, we’re sixteen. We each have our driver’s license and access to Dad’s car. We can just go to the store anytime and buy a bunch of bags of fun size Chuckles and Scarlet Pimpernels.”

“Or a bag of candy corn that we’ll intentionally throw out to see if Lewis Black’s theory is correct?”

Dipper stifled a snicker at his sister’s reference. “Exactly. Why do we need to dress up and go door to door?”

“Because it’s FUN! And we’ve always gone as a pair before, even that one time you decided to be a butt for Summerween.”

Dipper closed his eyes in thought. Of course she’d bring that night up, the night he nearly got them both killed. Well, one of many nights he’d nearly gotten them both killed, actually.

Mabel leaned in close to his ear. “Come on, Diiiiiiiip. I’ll even let you choose the costumes.”

That piqued his interest. He opened his eyes and glanced at her, one eyebrow arched. “Really?”

Mabel swallowed, realizing that she’d stirred something she might have been better off leaving alone.

“Because I think I know who we can dress as,” he continued, a dancing lilt touching his voice.

Mabel rolled her eyes as she understood. “Oh, come on, bro-bro. Not those twins from those books you’ve been reading.”

“Which twins?” Dipper teased.

“You know darn well which ones. The ones from those fantasy books; the…” She struggled for the name. “Lancasters.”

“Lannisters,” Dipper corrected.

“Yeah, them. Seriously, Dip, you’ve got some kind of obsession with those two. What do they get up to that gets you so excited?”

“I keep telling you, if you want to know you should read them yourself. So you in or not?”

Mabel eyed her twin for a long moment before finally letting out a sigh. Though she wasn’t going to let him have the last word.

“The things I do for love,” she said as she turned and left, leaving a very dumbfounded Dipper in her wake.


	20. Strange Noises

“What was that?” Mabel’s voice cut through the darkness of the attic.

Dipper groaned as he was roused from his slumber. “What was what?” he mumbled.

“I heard something from the living room.”

Dipper sighed. “Probably Grunkle Stan piecing together another of his Chimeric creations for the tour. You know how he gets to talking to himself when he’s in the zone.”

“It wasn’t Stan, Dip. I know his voice, and this wasn’t his voice.”

Just then, Dipper heard the sound for himself. It was a sort of inhuman gasping, almost like a large fish out of water, struggling to breathe.

“There it is again,” Mabel said. Even in the dark, Dipper saw his twin shrink back in her bed, pulling her covers over head. “Go find out what it is, Dip, and get rid of it.”

“Me? What do you expect me to do about…whatever that is?”

“Take my putter with you,” she replied, jabbing a finger towards the closet.

Slowly, Dipper climbed out of bed and crossed the floor. He reached into the closet and withdrew Mabel’s putter, brandishing it like a baseball bat. With one last look to his sister, he cautiously stepped down the stairs, leaving Mabel alone in the attic.

Once again, the bizarre noise filled the air, sending her back underneath the covers. A second later, though, another sound joined it: Dipper’s screaming. Instantly, her hand went to her throat. What had she done, sending her brother after a mysterious noise? All at once, both the strange sound and his screams stopped. Mabel sat in bed, her eyes riveted on the door. She counted the seconds…ten…twenty…thirty…

Just before she was about to retrieve her grappling hook and go rescue Dipper, the door creaked open and he stepped inside. He looked to be in one piece, but his eyes appeared glazed over. For a moment, he looked as if he’d been turned into a zombie.

“Dipper?” she asked.

Slowly, he turned his head and looked at her. “It’s okay, Mabel. It wasn’t anything dangerous.” He continued to shuffle back towards his bed.

“What was it?”

Dipper stopped for a moment. “It was Soos.”

“Soos?” Mabel asked. “Is he alright, he sounded like he was in pain or something.”

“No, he’s fine,” he answered, perhaps a bit too quickly. “He wasn’t in pain, trust me. But…I might have to seek some therapy.”


	21. Mabel for Mayor

“And as mayor, I promise a chicken in every pot and a pig in every home!”

Dipper sighed inwardly, pinching the bridge of his nose. Next to him, Waddles let out an appreciative squeal. “Cut. Cut, Mabel.”

“What?” Mabel asked, stepping away from the cardboard box she’d used as a makeshift podium.

“I’m sure everyone in town loves animals, but not everyone will be into having a pig for a pet.”

“Name me one person who wouldn’t want a pig for a pet.”

“Manly Dan. I think he’d be more likely to roast his for Thanksgiving dinner.”

Mabel pursed her lips. “ _Touche,_ ” she said.

“Alright, let’s go over the major issues. Taxes.”

“Unfairly targets the lower and middle classes. Propose an increase on the upper class…though Pacifica might not like that.”

“We can discuss it with her during the campaign. Crime.”

“Generally not a huge issue in town, but prison security should be beefed up. We don’t want Gideon trying to escape again.”

“Good. Unemployment.”

“Um…I don’t know. Has that been a problem?”

“We need to be ready with an answer just in case.”

Mabel began tapping her fingers together, trying to find an answer. “Oh, fudge it, Dipper, we’ve been at this for hours.”

Dipper stepped closer to his sister. “Come on, Mabel. You’re the one who wanted to run against Tyler Cutebiker. We need to have your platform ready for the debate this weekend.”

“I knoooooow, but can’t we take a break?” A mischievous gleam twinkled in her eyes. “In fact, I think I know what we can do-oo.” She spoke the last word in a sing-song voice, walking her fingertips up Dipper’s arm.

“Hey,” he said, gently swatting her hand away, “we don’t have time for that.”

Mabel pouted, folding her arms in front of her. A moment later, a thought occurred to her. “Hey, Dip?”

“What?”

“Let’s say I get elected. What’s gonna happen to all my free time?”

“You won’t really have any. You’ll be too busy running the town.”

“Uh-huh. And where will that leave…us?”

Dipper paused as he considered the implications. “Oh,” was all he could think to say.

“I don’t think I want to run for mayor anymore.”

“I don’t think I want you to run for mayor anymore, either.”

“Good. Now that that’s decided, I move that we adjourn to the attic for some recreation.”

“I second that motion.”

“The motion carries.”

“I gotta admit, though,” Dipper said, “I think you look good in a suit.”

“Well, let’s go upstairs and you can have fun taking it off of me.”


	22. Anniversary

It was bothering Dipper all week. He was well aware that the coming Friday was a very special day for both he and his sister. In fact, it would be five years since they first confessed their love for each other. He had called the florist and bought a special arrangement, which would be delivered that morning, and had bought things to make Mabel a nice dinner. None of that was bothering him.

What was bothering him was Mabel herself.

All week, she had been behaving as if nothing were going on. And that was unnerving to him. He could not rationalize her apparent forgetfulness. It made absolutely no sense. How could she forget their anniversary?

He tried leaving subtle hints. He called the florist while Mabel was still in the Shack, and spoke with his voice slightly raised. No reaction. He “accidentally” left the grocery receipt on the kitchen table for her to find. It went completely ignored. He almost outright asked if she knew what this Friday was, but stopped short. As he laid in bed that Thursday night, he wondered one last time what was going on in that lovely head of hers.

What woke him up was the smell. Something smelled delicious. And it smelled like it was underneath his nose. Opening his eyes, he saw that, indeed, a full breakfast was sitting on a little tray above his lap. Scrambled eggs, thick cut pepper bacon, buttered toast, and a large glass of orange juice, and at the top of the tray, a little metal dome covering something on a saucer. Sitting next to him was Mabel, her face beaming.

“Good morning, Dipper,” she said. Without another word, she lifted the dome, revealing a chocolate cupcake. Sticking out of the frosting was a tiny plastic sign that read, simply, “HAPPY ANNIVERSARY.”

Relief flooded over him. “You did remember.”

“Uh, duh,” she replied, sticking out her tongue. “You thought I’d forget our anniversary? Who do you take me for? Grunkle Stan?”

“I’m sorry I ever doubted you,” Dipper said as Mabel leaned in and they kissed. Even after five years, her kiss still sends a charge through him and reminds him why he loved her so much.

“Now eat your breakfast and then get dressed. I thought we’d go take a walk through the park today, and then _I_ will be treating _you_ to a romantic dinner.”

Dipper gaped at her. “But I was going to—“

She laid her forefinger over his lips to silence him. “I know. And you can make your romantic dinner tomorrow. But today, I want to do this for you. I love you, Dipper.”

He smiled. “And I love you, too, Mabel.”


	23. Misinformation

“Mabel,” Dipper called, dropping his keys on the table as he stepped through the front door. “I’m home.”

“I’m in here,” Mabel answered from their bedroom. Dipper noted that her voice sounded oddly muffled, even more so than through the closed door. He knit his brow as he kicked off his shoes. He wondered, far from the first time, just what his twin sister was up to this time. He crossed the foyer and down the hallway to their room, opened the door, and stopped dead in his tracks.

Lying on their bed, posed seductively with a hand propped on one hip, was a human-sized cheetah wearing a red string bikini. “You like what you see?” Mabel’s voice asked from behind the feline face. “I bet you just want to hop onto the bed and give your girl some skritches, don’t you?”

Dipper blinked, unmoving. His lips were a thin line on his face. At length he finally spoke. “Mabel, where did you get that?”

“I made it,” she replied.

“Why?” he asked slowly.

“I thought it might be fun to try out. I didn’t know you were into furry stuff.”

“I’m not.”

“What are you talking about?” she asked. “It was in your internet history.”

“My history? What were you doing looking through that?”

“Trying to find out your kinks,” Mabel said. “Duh.”

“Aaaand what made you think I was a furry?”

“You Googled ‘furriers in Oregon’ a couple months ago.”

Dipper sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “And you didn’t actually bother to check any of the links that search brought up, did you?”

The cheetah head swiveled from side to side. “Um, no. Why?”

“Mabel, a furrier is someone who sells fur pelts.” He couldn’t see his twin’s face, but he was sure mortification was growing on it. “Pacifica’s been trying to get rid of all the hunting trophies from the mansion and asked if I could help.”

Cheetah-Mabel buried her face in her paws. “Oh, I’m so embarrassed!”

Dipper sat next to her and pulled off the mask before placing a reassuring hand on her head. “It’s okay, Mabes.” He examined the head. “This looks really well done, actually. I’m sure you could just sell it online.”

“And I suppose I misread some of the other things I found in your history.”

“Like what?”

“Dipper,” she said, “what’s ‘yaoi?’”


	24. Attraction

“Hey, Dip?”

Dipper looked up from his book to see his sister standing in his open doorway. “What’s up, Mabel?”

“I got a question for you. You got a minute?”

“Sure.” He sat up, placing a bookmark where he left off and set Arthur C. Clarke aside.

She took a deep breath. “Well, you know how a bunch of guys have been asking me out for the last few weeks.”

Dipper resisted the urge to groan, settling for simply nodding his head. He indeed did know. It felt as though there had been a constant stream of them. And while his twin had certainly seemed to bask in the attention, he was surprised that she had been turning them all down.

“Well, I’ve been wondering why this has happened all of a sudden.”

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“I mean, what is it about me that these guys are finding attractive?”

Dipper felt his heart thump. Oh, man, did she have to ask him _that_? “Uh,” he said, chuckling a bit uncomfortably, “are you sure you don’t want to ask someone else? Like maybe Mom?”

“She’s always busy with work. I haven’t been able to speak with her for more than a minute. Besides, you’re a guy, so you’ve got to know something about what these other guys are seeing in me.”

“Well, I guess the first thing they notice about you is how friendly you are. You’ve always been great at making new friends.”

“Uh-huh,” she said. This was something she already knew, and Dipper knew it.

“Your eyes, too. You always have a warm, inviting look to your eyes.”

She grinned a little at that. “So do you, most of the time. It’s partly how I know I can come to you with questions like this.”

He returned her grin. “And your smile. I always love seeing you happy. When I see you smile, I just want—“ He stopped mid-thought, his eyes widening.

“You just want what?”

Dipper shook his head. “Never mind, never mind. It’s not just your face and personality they like. Well…they also notice your body, too.”

Mabel blushed slightly, and she noticed that her brother was turning a bit red himself. “Yeah?”

“Y-yeah. Come on, Mabel, you’ve looked at yourself in the mirror. You’re…” His voice dropped to a whisper. “Beautiful.”

Mabel paused. Did she hear right? “What did you say?”

“I said…you’re beautiful, Mabel. God, that must be weird to hear me say!” He threw his hands over his face.

“No,” she protested, sitting next to her twin, “it isn’t! I just hadn’t imagined you telling me that.”

Dipper peeked through his fingers. “So you don’t think me weird?”

“No weirder than you usually are, dork.” She playfully poked his nose. “You’re just in love with your sister, is all.”

Dipper blanched. “Mabel, don’t say that!”

“Why? Afraid someone might hear? We’re alone.” She leaned in close. “Which means that I can do this.” Before he knew what happened, Mabel lightly kissed him on the lips. Dipper stared straight ahead. Did that just happen? And what might that mean?

“Mabel,” he said finally, screwing up all his courage, “would you…like to go out sometime?”

She smiled wide. “I’d love to.”


	25. Separated at Birth

“I thought having children might rekindle what I felt for you back when we were in high school. But it just can’t work out between us.”

“What about the children?”

“I don’t want to share custody. But we have twins. You can raise Dipper and I can raise Mabel.”

“Is there no other way we can make this work out?”

“I’m sorry, but no there isn’t.”

*********

“Hey, Dip! You got that telescope ready yet?”

“Hold your horses, John,” Dipper said as he made the last adjustments. “Meteor showers are better seen with the naked eye, anyway. Why’d you have me lug this from my house anyway?”

“Because, Dip-stick, there’s gonna be lots of people here to watch, and that means girls.” John nudged his elbow into Dipper to drive home his point.

“You have a one track mind, John.”

*********

“What do you think?” Mabel asked her friend, Cheryl. “This spot look good?”

“Yeah, spread the blanket out here. You know, I read that this meteor shower won’t pass by again for almost three hundred years.”

Mabel laid out the blanket and the pair of them sat, just as the first streaks began racing across the night sky. Gradually, more and more streams of fire appeared, dazzling with their brilliance before dying almost as quickly as they started. Mabel and Cheryl oohed and aahed along with the rest of the gathered crowd, and the synchronicity sparked a giggling fit in the two girls.

As they glanced at each other in their reverie, a glint of light caught Cheryl’s attention. She focused her attention to see a telescope, not aimed up as she might expect, but in their general direction.

“Don’t look now, Mabel,” she said, “but I think we’ve got a couple of creeps about.”

*********

“Aw, man, I thought there’d be more girls here.”

Dipper smirked at his friend’s displeasure. “Serves you right for being a creep.”

Suddenly, John’s hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. “Whoa! We got a couple hotties off the starboard bow.”

“Come on, man. Why do you gotta be like that?”

John looked at him as if he suddenly started speaking Latin. “Dude, just take a look at them. Just one look.”

Rolling his eyes, Dipper stepped up to the eyepiece and looked through. On the other end, he saw a full head of long, brown hair punctuated by a pink headband. When she turned her head in his direction, his mouth dropped open. He’d seen plenty of pretty girls, but there was something about this one that really stirred something in him. He wasn’t sure what it was; he couldn’t remember seeing her before, but by the same token, there was something familiar about her. He pulled his eye away from the telescope and looked for her in the gathered crowd.

Mabel looked in the direction Cheryl was pointing and sure enough, there was a telescope aimed at them. She was just about to scoff and turn away when the boy gazing at them stood back up, revealing his face. He was…cute. Really cute! She wondered if he went to school near here, and oh crap he’s looking right at her!

She quickly turned away, at once both embarrassed at gawking at this cute boy and hopeful that he might venture over and talk to her. She looked to Cheryl. “That boy with the telescope. Is he still there?”

Her friend looked over Mabel’s shoulder. A moment later, her grin grew into a wide smile. “He’s coming this way. And he’s cuuuuuute.”

She began to smooth out her clothes, steadying and trying to calm herself down. A moment later, she heard someone come to a stop just a couple of feet from her, followed by a throat being cleared. She slowly turned to see the boy standing next to her, his face red as a beet.

“Hi,” he said.

She grinned despite herself. “Hi.”

“I’m Dipper.”

“I’m Mabel.”


	26. Smile-Dip or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure this can go under Teen. If I'm wrong, please let me know and I'll move it.

Mabel’s fists slammed down onto the card table, each of them holding a pouch. “Alright, Dipper,” she said, a gleam in her eye, “you ready for the first official game of ‘Smile-Dip or Dare?’”

“Of course,” her brother replied, a competitive grin touching his lips. He took one of the offered pouches and opened it.

“The rules are we each take turns daring the other. If they fail or refuse to complete the dare, they eat some Smile-Dip.”

“Got it.”

“You’re up first, Dip.” Mabel pointed to a pitcher resting on the bedside table across the attic. “I dare you to drink a big gulp of Mabel Juice.”

Dipper looked to where she was pointing. “Uh, has that been sitting there since the sock opera?”

“It’s been aging,” she said matter-of-factly.

“I think fermenting is the word you’re looking for.”

“If you don’t want to, then just eat some Dip, Dip.”

He glared at his sister a moment, then turned and crossed the floor. He grabbed the pitcher and tipped it up to his lips, downing a large quaff. He swallowed, resisting the urge to immediately spit it back up. He set the pitcher back down and steadied himself on the table. “I think I just swallowed an entire sugar cane.”

“Alright, my turn!”

Dipper considered a moment. “I dare you to sink a hole-in-one putt from across the room.”

“Pssh, come on, bro-bro, make it challenging.”

“Blindfolded and you have to spin around ten times before you take your swing,” he added with a smirk.

*********

_CRASH!_

“Aw, that’s a rip off!” Mabel said as she peeled off her blindfold. “I call a mulligan.”

“Sorry, Mabes, you failed, so take your bite of Smile-Dip.”

Begrudgingly, she obliged. Immediately, her pupils dilated as the pure sugar hit her system. She began to wonder if that leafy glade had always been a part of the attic or if that was a new addition the Grunkles had installed just that second.

*********

“DISCO GIRL, COMING THROUGH. THAT GIRL IS YOU!”

“Nope, didn’t shatter the wine glass. Smile-Dip time.”

Dipper dunked the stick into the pouch and licked it clean. He felt his mind opening up, and with it the realization that the true secret of the universe was Spam.

*********

“I dare you to streak across the gift shop.”

“No, I dare _you_ to streak across the gift shop.”

“I dare us _both_ to streak across the gift shop!”

And after that day, Stan Pines forbade the presence of Smile-Dip anywhere near the Mystery Shack.


	27. Hot and Bothered

“And today looks like it’ll be another scorcher, with temperatures hitting a hundred degrees before we even hit noon…”

“Ugh!” Dipper moaned, drowning out anything else the weatherman had to say. _Maybe if I just sit here and think cool thoughts,_ he thought to himself. As he did so, closing his eyes to help, he heard the familiar tread of his sister’s feet coming down the stairs.

A moment later, he heard their mother’s voice. “Mabel, what are you doing dressed like that?”

“But it’s hooooooooooooooot,” Mabel answered. “And besides, I’m not going out, I’m just gonna go sit with Dipper.”

There was a long pause before their mother responded. “Alright, but I don’t want the neighbors complaining and calling you a hussy.” Dipper opened his eyes as he heard Mabel’s footfalls enter the living room. What he saw left him in shock. She was wearing nothing more than her bra and panties.

“Mabel, what are you doing?!” Instantly, he began to feel his blood flowing downward.

“Beating the heat, that’s what,” she told him, sitting next to him. She looked at him, dressed in cargo shorts and t-shirt. “You know, you might feel a little better if you dressed down a bit, too.”

He shook his head vigorously. “No, I’m fine, thank you.”

“Don’t give me that. You’re sweating just sitting there.”

Dipper sighed and quickly doffed his shirt. “There,” he said, “are you happy now?” He dropped his shirt next to him before carefully placing his hands into his lap, covering the growing lump in his shorts.

Mabel watched as he rested his hands and grinned. She decided to have a little fun with him. She reached her arms up and stretched, arching her back and sticking her breasts out, going so far as to twist her waist back and forth a bit to jiggle them. She watched with satisfaction as her brother’s eyes went wide.

“Everything alright, bro-tato?”

“Fine!” he replied, a bit too forcefully and high pitched to be believable.

“I don’t know,” she said. “You still look a bit hot under the collar. Maybe you should take off your shorts, too.” She began to reach for his waistband.

Before she could grab hold, though, he quickly stood up and grabbed his shirt, holding it over his crotch. Without a word, he crossed the floor and made his way up the stairs. Mabel watched him go, quite certain what he was going to go do.

“Think of me,” she said just before he was out of earshot. She honestly hoped he would.


	28. Let's Play a Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bored one day, Mabel proposes a little game with her brother.

“Ugh, I’m so bored,” Mabel said, throwing her _Liger Timez_ magazine down on the coffee table. Dipper looked up from his Sibling Brothers book to where she was sitting at the far end of the couch. “Hey, Dip, you wanna play a game with me?”

Dipper thought a moment. To be completely honest, he’d reread the same paragraph at least a dozen times without a single word sinking in. _Mabel might be on the right track here._ “Sure. Did you have something in mind?”

Mabel thought for a moment and a little smile crept up her lips. “How about Two Truths and a Lie?”

Dipper looked at her. “Really, Mabel? That’s a getting-to-know-each-other kind of game. We’re twins, we already know each other.”

“Even twins don’t always tell each other everything about themselves. Come on, bro-bro, I’m just so darn bored!”

He considered. Really, what was the harm in playing a bit? “Okay.” Mabel clapped her hands and laughed.

“Okay, then, I’ll start. I…wear sweaters, like, every day; I have blond hair; and I love my pet pig, Waddles.”

“Easy, your hair is brown.”

“Right. Your turn.”

He thought a moment. “I live in California, I totally do not still have a crush on Wendy Corduroy, and I can summon zombies.”

Mabel giggled. “You still have a thing for Wendy,” she sang, twirling her finger in his direction.

Dipper folded his arms in front of him. “It’s not as bad as it used to be.”

“Why? Is there someone ellllllllse you’ve got a crush on?”

Dipper coughed. “Someone else?” he asked, his voice jumping up half an octave. “What makes you think that?”

“Ha! I knew it. Who is it? You can tell me. I’m your sister.”

_Right_ , he thought, _like I’d ever tell you that._ “Isn’t it your turn?” he said.

She narrowed her eyes at him, letting him know she hadn’t given up on getting the truth from him. “I rock at mini golf, I killed a unicorn for her hair, and I listen to lots of 80s music.”

“There’s no way you’d kill a unicorn,” Dipper replied with a grin.

“Well, okay, I only just maimed her, but she wouldn’t give me any of her hair, darn it!”

He shook his head, smiling knowingly. “Okay…I’m friends with Gideon Gleeful, I once got beaten up by a video game character, and…” He paused and took a deep breath. “I still have nightmares sometimes.”

Mabel frowned. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

He shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. It’s all done; it’s over with. It isn’t very often. Just once or twice every few weeks.”

“Okay, my turn. I can hold my breath for ten minutes…I kind of have a crush on my twin…and I think you just might, too.”

Dipper stared at Mabel. _Did she just say what I think she said?_ She simply smiled at him. “You do?” he asked.

Mabel nodded. “But was I right? Do you?”

He nodded back, a smile growing on his face. Mabel smiled herself as she slid herself down the couch to his side. “I have a crush on my twin brother. I’m, like, so TOOOOOOOTALLY grossed out over it.” Both twins chuckled at her sarcasm. “And I’d like to kiss you right now.”

And so she did.


	29. Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper keeps getting interrupted by Snapchat messages.

_*Vrrrrr*_

Dipper absent-mindedly picked up his cell phone from his desk and swiped the screen. The little smiley face of a new text message looked up at him. A quick tap revealed a new picture from his sister. Her smiling face looked up at him, a pair of large eyeglasses perched on her nose. She was dressed in a white blouse, with a gunmetal grey skirt and jacket. In one hand, she held a steel ruler. The photo was accompanied with a caption:

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to keep you after class for some EXTRACURRICULAR activities.”

He sighed, casting a quick glance behind him to make sure no one had entered his cubicle and caught a glimpse of the photo. Even if it was mostly innocuous, it’d still be hard to explain getting such a picture from one’s own sibling. Setting the phone back down, he resumed typing on his keyboard.

_*Vrrrrr*_

He knit his brow and picked up his phone again. Another new photo message from Mabel. With another look around he swiped the screen. Instantly the screen was filled with a close up of his sister’s bust, the top two buttons of her blouse undone. He could just make out the edge of the lacy, black bra she was wearing underneath. At the top of the screen, Mabel’s lips were pursed and ready for a kiss. Another caption came along with it:

“First subject: human anatomy, with a live visual aid.”

Dipper wasn’t sure whether to be amused or upset at her. It was quickly diving into “non-work-safe” material, but by the same token, it had been a very dull day so far. _Eh, let Mabel have her fun. So long as no one spots it, what’s the harm?_

_*Vrrrrr*_

With a sigh, he swiped the screen and immediately began to regret it. Mabel’s blouse was completely open now and she had positioned the steel ruler between her breasts, using her upper arms to squeeze them together around it.

“Are you paying attention?” the caption read.

Dipper quickly typed up a reply. “Mabel, I’m at work right now. You REALLY shouldn’t be sending me things like this right now. Can’t you wait until I get home?”

About a minute later, his phone buzzed with her reply. Her skirt had disappeared, leaving a pair of panties that matched her bra. Speaking of which, her hands were in the process of undoing the clasp. “A proper education waits for no one, young Mr. Pines. Now we’re moving on to human sexuality.”

Dipper sighed. _There’s just no getting through to that girls sometimes._ He backed out of the conversation thread and pulled up Tyrone’s number. He sent him a message: “Mabel’s sending me sexy pictures at work and I’m afraid I might get caught. Can you please do something about her?” He tapped send and set the phone back down. He eyed it for a full minute, then another, before feeling satisfied that their brother had talked some sense into Mabel. He went back to work, typing up his TPS report.

_*Vrrrrr*_

His eyes darted to the phone. Was it another message from Mabel, or from Tyrone? He knew he couldn’t just let it go, especially if it turned out to be something important, so he picked up the phone and swiped the screen. New message from Ty, he saw, breathing a sigh of relief. He tapped the message.

Tyrone appeared on his screen, dressed in a pair of shorts and a blazer, in a matching color to Mabel’s. He was bent over a chair and Mabel’s hand could be seen holding the steel ruler against his posterior. Dipper fumed as he read the caption:

“Can’t help you right now, Dip. She’s got me in detention. Don’t suppose you can cum and help me out here?”

Dipper tapped out a reply. “You two are asses. And where did you even GET that outfit Ty, you traitor?”

A minute later, the answer came: “Couldn’t help but notice you didn’t say no there, Dip…”

Dipper sighed, unable to ignore what his lower regions were telling him. “Alright,” he typed. “I’ll make up an excuse and get out of work. But I get first crack and each of you as soon as I get home, okay?”

He couldn’t help but grin at the response: “We’ll both be waiting for you and your punishment, Headmaster.”


	30. On the Mating Habits of the Coniferous Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of silliness, envisioning a nature documentary following the denizens of the Mystery Shack. Just imagine Richard Attenborough or Morgan Freeman reading this in your head.

Dawn rises upon this sleepy, little town, nestled in the heart of the Northwest. As the sun rises, the occupants begin to go about their morning routines. Situated just beyond the bulk of this community, however, sits a rather ostentatious abode. Despite the grandiose exterior, within resides a most interesting collection of specimens. Join me now as we observe a few of them.

The tap-tap-tap of a woodpecker serves as a sort of gentle call to awaken. One of the first to rise, eager to meet the new day, is _Coniferous alpha_. Upon waking, she immediately begins work preening and primping herself for what today holds. For today is a banner day for Coniferous alpha. Today is the day that she intends to find a mate.

While Alpha goes to bathe and clean her skin, someone meets the new day much more begrudgingly. This one, _Coniferous beta_ , is much slower to wake, preferring to stay in his bed and while away the morning asleep. Alpha will have none of that, however, having spent the waning hours of the previous night consuming a concoction of nectars that increase her alertness and energy. Before leaving their living space, she chastises Beta for being lazy.

Unlike Alpha, who spends nearly an hour getting ready for the day, Beta simply sheds the garments he wore the previous night and dons what he presumes to be clean. Perhaps at one point they were. To his nose, though, they are familiar and that is sufficient for him as he slowly descends to the main level of the home. There, Beta makes his first encounter of the day with one of the two elders, _Patruus fez_. Fez presents Beta with his breakfast, which he obediently takes.

Up above, Alpha spends time laboriously scrubbing herself clean, removing any and all potentially noxious smells and odors, instead replacing them with sweet scents courtesy of cleaners specially chosen for this day. After bathing, Alpha spends an additional period of time arranging her hair in an appealing style and applying decorations on her face. She chooses which colors and shades very carefully as she wishes to draw special attention to her eyes and lips. Once everything is arranged to perfection, Alpha dons a brightly colored garment and goes down for her own breakfast.

Upon her entrance in the room, Beta catches sight of the newly prepared Alpha. Almost immediately, he begins to secrete a slightly filmy fluid from his glands and breathing becomes difficult. Alpha responds by baring her teeth at him, the metal on them reminding him of her station of dominance over him. Beta averts his gaze, not wanting to offend Alpha any further.

A clatter from underground signals the awakening of the second elder, _Patruus digitus_. A cry from below sends Beta into a small frenzy and he quickly runs to attend to Digitus. Digitus, it seems, has managed to get his face caught in a vice. Despite his relatively small size and noodly appendages, Beta manages to extricate Digitus from his predicament, much to the elder’s relief.

By the time Beta has returned to Fez, Alpha has already departed in search of a mate. Somewhat dejected by her unannounced departure, he deigns to spend his day at home, finding what entertainment he can. This is interrupted by two new arrivals, _Flannus rubeus and Castor Christus_. Rubeus’ fire-red plumage entrances Beta, making him briefly forget what he was thinking about just before. This spell is almost immediately broken by Christus, whose very presence seems to exude an aura of levity no matter how extreme the situation. Christus’ interruption has the additional effect of sparking a moment of reflection by Beta. His reactions to both Rubeus and Alpha were, in fact, oddly similar. He will spend much of the day going over these moments in his mind. What he will determine remains to be seen.

At this time, Rubeus and Christus set to work. Or rather, Christus sets to work, going from room to room and making any repairs that are needed. Rubeus, instead, simply assumes her perch near the entrance of the domicile. She will spend hours at a time there, or sometimes atop the roof, moving very little. Her only task seems to be to keep in those unlucky enough to be attracted by the outer façade that Fez has created. What she conserves her energy for is unknown at the present time. Perhaps further study into Rubeus’ habits are warranted at a later date.

Leaving these subjects for time being we return to Alpha, who has reached one of the hubs of the larger community. Here, she travels from building to building, in search of potential partners. She sees many suitable suitors; by her own estimation, nearly three dozen. She makes a few final adjustments to her appearance and begins to present for them, hoping to lure them in. The males’ reactions range from nervousness, to insecurity, to outright fear. Coniferous Alpha is a curious creature, it seems, and is perhaps a bit too ostentatious for the males of this collective. Sadly, there will be no taker among this group, and Alpha will have to return home alone.

Upon her return, she is met by Fez. Usually a creature of much bluster, Fez has an uncanny ability to know when such tactics are unnecessary. This is one of those times. He offers Alpha what encouragement he can, though it doesn’t seem to have any effect. Slowly, she makes her way to the roost she shares with Beta.

When she enters, she finds herself in for a great surprise. It appears that, while she was seeking a mate from without, a new potential mate was preparing himself from within. Beta has spent the day cleaning the roost, arranging everything exactly where Alpha prefers them. What’s more, he even took the additional time to bathe and put on a nicer garment.

Taking advantage of Alpha’s surprise, Beta begins to go into his mating ritual. He struts back and forth across the floor, making wild gesticulations with his arms. All the while, he pauses to lock his gaze with Alpha’s, keeping her attention and preventing any interruptions. The entire ritual lasts but a couple of minutes, but he hopes that it is enough.

His answer comes when Alpha once again bares her teeth, metal gleaming. Like in the morning, she is reestablishing her position, only now it is also intended as a test. Beta doesn't bow down. Quite the contrary, he bares his own teeth back at her. It is the correct answer. Satisfied, Alpha welcomes Beta into her bed.


	31. Listen to Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's feeling a bit melancholy after receiving some news. Mabel tried to help.

Mabel felt the couch shift under her seat, an expulsion of air accompanied with an audible sigh. She looked up from her knitting to see her brother, Dipper, sitting next to her, his head tilted against the back of the couch. His eyes wandered the ceiling, seemingly attempting to count the countless bumps and ridges in the textured ceiling.

“You alright, Dip?” she asked. He responded with a non-committed grunt, not even bothering to look her way; not even to shrug. “What’s wrong?” she pressed.

Dipper drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I don’t know. I’m sure it’s really nothing.”

Mabel put the needles down and shifted around to face him. “Dipper, if something’s bothering you, it can’t be nothing. What is it?”

With another sigh, he handed Mabel a small envelope. Almost instantly, Mabel recognized its shape as a wedding invitation. She took it from him and looked at the return address. “Candy?” Dipper nodded. “Wow, I knew she was seeing someone, but I didn’t know he popped the question. So what’s the deal. You’re not still feeling bad about that road trip we all took with Stan, are you…Mr. Playa?”

He let out a snort. “Please, Mabel. If I was really a player, I wouldn’t have screwed things up so bad with all those girls.” He grew wistful. “No, it’s not that.”

“Then what is it?”

“Well, Candy’s getting married now. Grenda and Marius were married last year. Wendy two years before that. Everyone is growing up and moving on with their lives.”

Mabel blinked at him. “Yeah…”

“But what about you, Mabel? You and I…we can’t get married. Not to each other. You deserve to be happy, but that’s a happiness I can’t give you.”

“Oh, Dipper,” Mabel said, taking his head into her hands and hugging him to her chest. Dipper allowed himself to melt into her, eventually setting his head in her lap. “You never need to worry about that, brother mine.” She began to twirl one of his locks around her finger. “As long as I have you in my life, I can never be any happier.”

“Come on, Mabes, you could do _so_ much better than me.”

“Dipper, am I going to have to start using your full name like Mom and Dad?”

Dipper moved to sit up, but Mabel’s hand on his chest held him fast. “Don’t you dare!” he cried.

“Then listen to me. I don’t want to hear anything more about me finding someone better or anything like that. It’s you and me, together. Mystery Twins for life. You got that?”

“Yes.”

“I love you, Dipper Pines, and nothing will ever change that.”

“And I love you, too, Mabel Pines. That’s not going to change either.”

“Good, now that we have that settled—“ Mabel broke off, realizing something.

“What is it?” Dipper asked, concern edging his voice.

“I just realized, with your head in my lap, I can’t see your face.”

“I can’t see yours either.”

“So you’re just lying there, talking up to my boobs, aren’t you?”

“Well, they do seem pretty smart. What do you think, boobs?” He reached his hands up and placed his index fingers underneath each of his sister’s breasts. “Yes, we’re plenty smart,” he said in a falsetto, using his finger to bob Mabel’s right breast up and down as he spoke. Mabel broke into gales of laughter. “What do you think, Lefty?” He shifted his voice slightly lower. “Yes, you will never find a smarter pair of boobs than us.”

“I think the only real ‘boob’ here is you, Dipper,” she giggled.

“Maybe,” he said, using her right boob again as a puppet, “but he’s just a dumb boob. We’re the _smart_ boobs.” His sister continued to giggle, like music to his ears.


	32. Don't Stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's having a difficult time contending with his and Mabel's growing bodies as they go through adolescence.

_Don’t you do it, Dipper Pines! She is your_ sister _! You shouldn’t be looking at her like—oh man, she’s looking at me. WhatdoIdo?! She’ll know I was looking at her_ —

“Dipper, you okay?” Mabel asked, leaning down to bring her eyes level with his. Okay? Dipper Pines was decidedly _not_ okay! In fact, his twin’s leaning over only compounded his problem. He knew it was wrong but even with that klaxon blaring in his head, he still couldn’t keep his eyes from wandering. And now the tops of his sister’s breasts were aimed squarely at him.

“Yeah, of course I’m fine,” he squeaked, barely managing to hold himself together. She eyed him carefully before raising herself back up and returning to what she had been doing before, which was dancing to her iPod. _Great,_ he thought, _exactly what led to her attention being roused in the first place._

In almost everything in their lives, Dipper and Mabel did it together, or near enough. From their birth a mere five minutes apart, to their yearly vacations to Gravity Falls, they were side-by-side. That extended to the physiological as well. Shortly after their thirteenth birthday, Mabel entered puberty and was a fast bloomer. Her chest began to develop with almost alarming speed and her usual sweaters had been largely discarded for more form-fitting attire.

Dipper’s own entrance into adolescence came about very soon after his sister’s, noticing the first traces of hair growing where they hadn’t been before, and his voice began to crack _much_ more frequently. And along with those changes, something else began to occur more frequently. Unfortunately for him, those occurrences were often paired with catching sight of his sister’s developing body. The cessation of sweater wearing only worsened his problem. If she had continued to wear them, he might have dealt with it. As it was, though, her self-designed clothing hadn’t just changed their medium, they had gone into glorious 3-D (the joke there wasn’t lost on him either, though he didn’t laugh). He was certain he’d given himself away more than once. How Mabel continued to be oblivious was beyond him.

The truth was, she wasn’t oblivious. Mabel had figured out what was going on with her twin the first time he quickly jammed a pillow over his lap one movie night. She had been holding a pair of DVD cases at chest height, asking for his recommendation. What she got in response was a very red-faced Dipper Pines. She knew she should have been weirded out, just like Dipper probably was, but she found that she actually enjoyed it. She had been catching the eyes of more and more guys, but knowing that she was even catching her own brother’s eye was quite…gratifying. It made her feel like she was the hottest girl on the planet.

So she began to play it up a bit more. The sweaters going away was only the first step. Other, little things began to be added: folding her arms underneath them to push them up, leaning low to show off her cleavage, jumping up and down a bit when she was happy, anything she could think of to make his eyes wander over her. Very soon, she began to feel a new thrill, one down below. Where she had once been teasing Dipper to embarrass him, now she began to tease him because she liked turning him on. Because turning him on turned her on.

The beat of the Sev’ral Timez song began to intensify, and she began to rock her hips to match. Mabel swiveled on her feet, keeping her backside turned towards Dipper. With a devilish grin, she began to slowly shimmy backwards. What she didn’t realize, though, was that the throw rug underneath her had gotten bunched up around her ankles. After one particularly strong shimmy she felt her feet catch in the rug, sending her upper half rocking. She yanked violently at one of her feet in an attempt to free it, but the effort only managed to further unbalance her. When her foot did pop loose, the inertia sent her reeling.

Her arms rocking, she stumbled around and collapsed onto the sofa with an “Oof!” After a moment, the daze began to clear from her head.

“Um…Mabel?” a sheepish voice asked.

She opened her eyes to find Dipper’s only a few inches in front of her. She started. “Oh, poop! I’m sorry, Dip—“ Something in his expression stopped her. He seemed to be straining. It was then that she realized the position they were in. She had knocked her twin lengthwise down the sofa and landed squarely atop him. In his surprise, Dipper had managed to get one hand up between them, but she now realized that it was sandwiched between their torsos, and it was cupping one of her breasts. As for her hands, one was free and gripping the top of the sofa, but the other was sandwiched as well, pressed up against his groin.

Mabel was shocked at how paradoxically hard yet soft it felt, and the heat it gave off was incredible. Dipper tried, but failed, to marvel at how soft she felt. Against his better judgement, his fingers tensed and squeezed. Mabel flinched, her own hand squeezing his member. The both of them moaned at once, then caught themselves. They stared into each other’s eyes, a zillion silent questions zipping back and forth between them. Their eyes began to flutter shut as their lips slowly drifted closer and closer together.

A sudden noise from the kitchen jolted the twins back to reality. Mabel snapped back from Dipper and rolled off of him, just in time as Soos stepped into the room. “Oh, hey dudes,” their portly friend chirped, a grin on his face. “Everything okay in here? I thought I heard something fall.”

Dipper began to stammer, but Mabel quickly answered. “That was me. I was dancing a bit too much and fell over. What can I say? This Mabel is made for dancing!” To prove her point, she began to bop to an imagined beat.

Soos clapped. “Yeah, you go, Hambone! Okay, dudes, just be careful. I don’t want you doing something really embarrassing like knocking into each other and, like, accidentally kiss each other. That’d be weird, wouldn’t it?”

Now it was Mabel’s turn to stammer. “Uh, heh, yeah…” Dipper managed to reply. “Really…really weird.” Both twins were certain that Soos could see them blush. When they were pretty sure he wasn’t looking, they shared one more look. Both sharing the same non-verbal statement between them.

It was time that they talked about this.


End file.
